


After Life

by The_Mishamigo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Heaven, Peter Parker Dies, Peter Parker is a Dad, Sad Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo
Summary: Peter dies and meets Tony in the afterlife. He watches his family grow up without him.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	After Life

Peter Parker had imagined what it would feel like to die. He didn’t remember anything from the snap, apart from the confusion when they all came back and the loss he felt when Mr Stark died at his feet. 

Peter was 25 when he died. MJ was pregnant. Morgan, his little sister, was only 12. They were both by his side when he died.

Peter took his last breath he’d ever take during a dark summer night, the storm raging around the hospital bed. His eyes closed and his hand dropped from MJ’s, her tear hitting his cheek. His last words? “I love you.” 

When Peter opened his eyes again, all he saw was light. Once his eyes adjusted, he saw rows of houses. Where was he? 

“Peter?” A familiar voice he hadn’t heard in a long time said.

Peter turned around to see Tony Stark standing in front him. “Mr Stark!” Peter shouted, running towards him. He took the older man into a tight hug. “This is the most realistic dream I’ve had in a while.” 

“Not a dream, Pete,” Tony said, pulling apart from the hug. He put a hand over Peter’s cheek, looking at the kid’s face with a sad look. Peter didn’t understand.

“You’re back?! Mr Stark, that’s amazing! Guess what! I’m going to be a dad!” Peter said, talking about his life and how excited he was for the future.

“Peter...,” Tony said, almost tearing up. “I’m not back. You’re in the afterlife, kid.” 

“I... I’m dead?” Peter whispered, looking down at his hands. “What? No! I-I can’t be! I didn’t even get to meet my child...,”

“I’m so sorry, Pete...,” 

Peter stared at his mentor, tears streaming down his face. He imagined MJ. She was most likely scared and alone. She’d have to raise their child without its father. Its father died before they were even born... MJ cried into their bed all night, the kicks of their child not even bringing a smile to her face.

He imagined how Ned was taking the news. His best friend in the whole world, since they were kids. He’d be crying into their decathlon shirts. He’d cry into one of the old Spiderman suits, the first one Peter ever made. As the kid’s uncle, Ned was going to be the god-father. Peter hopes that his best friend tells his kid the good stories, hope that he keeps his spirit alive. 

He couldn’t imagine the pain May was feeling. The suffering isn’t something you couldn’t imagine, it was the unimaginable pain. The loss of a child, it was something nobody should have to go through. Walking into the boy’s bedroom, the one she hadn’t touched since he moved out. She cried into her son’s pillow, having lost the only family member she had left. 

“Am I really dead?” 

“I’m so sorry,” Tony whispered again, taking his hand and pulling him to a bench. “I watched over you here. I couldn’t find you last night. I thought it might have just been a glitch bu-but-,”

Peter joined Tony on that bench, the only light was a soft glow from a lamppost. It was a watching point, a place that let people who died to see their family. It’s meant to bring closure, to bring a final memory of happiness. 

In a way, Peter was there for his child’s first steps, their fist laugh, smile and word. He watched his child get spoilt. He watched them grow up. Tony sat beside him every day, as both of them checked up on Morgan and the baby (a nickname that Peter’s child got). 

“It’s hard watching them grow up without being there physically,” Tony said, a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “They know that we’re watching over.” 

“Did you watch over me?” Peter said, finally asking the question he wanted to since he got here. 

“Always, Pete. You’re my kid. I needed to make sure you were okay.” 

“And I wasn’t. I got myself killed.” Peter said. “You saw the whole thing with Beck?” When Tony nodded, Peter took a deep breath apart. “Bet you wish you gave EDITH to someone more capable?” 

“Never, kid. You still saved the day. I was so proud of you. I showed you off to all of my new friends.” 

“Do you ever wish that you gave up the superhero gig? You’d be alive to see Morgan grow up..,” Peter asked, letting his head fall onto to Tony’s shoulder.

“Never. If I hadn’t picked Iron Man back up then half the universe would still be gone.” Tony said. “Mainly you.” 

“I wish I gave up Spiderman sometimes. I wish I had a normal childhood but, then I remember that I would’ve never met you. Sometimes things are worth dying for.... I was protecting MJ when it happened.” 

They both shared a smile before finally stepping off the watching point, walking around the afterlife. Peter met his parents, and found Uncle Ben again. Tony held his hand through the whole thing.

A lot of years later, he’d eventually see his MJ again but for now he’d have to deal with Nat and Tony. When Pepper finally joined them, the group never cried that much. Pepper jumped into Tony’s arms, her heart breaking when she saw Peter.

His beautiful child grew up and had a child of their own, Peter was a grandparent. Morgan was an incredible mother. She had obviously inherited Tony’s genius genes, running Stark Industries and making new tech. 

Watching May reunite with Ben was something he never thought he would ever see. He watched, tears in his eyes. As soon as she saw him, she rushed to him. May gushed all about Peter’s child, telling him that they were exactly like their father. 

He would’ve liked to see his living friends and family but, he hoped that it was a long time coming. For now, he’d have to watch over them and let them know they he was still there for them....

Seeing MJ again after 70 years was something amazing. He held her, crying. He apologised for leaving her on her own. She cried too, sitting down with him to look over their child. All he wished is that they wouldn’t see them for a while, he hoped their life was free of chaos and pain (he loved them).

He only regretted one thing in his life, however, and that was dying. All he wanted to do was to see his child once but he couldn’t do that. He let some tears fall, holding onto MJ. One day, they’d meet, but for now; he’d simply watch over.


End file.
